Don't Make A Fool Of Yourself
by sammywammykinzz
Summary: AU! Massie needs answers and she needs them now. What happens when she goes looking she's told to keep her nose out of? What happens when Massie can't keep control of herself anymore? Massie, Please don't make a fool of yourself. rated t for language.
1. Runaway

CHAPTER ONE

_It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away_

Disclaimer: I do nawt own the clique. Too bad 

"Your father is dead." She looked me in the eye and lied to me. "He's always been dead and will always be dead, he didn't want you. So he ran away. There, you got your answer. Now leave me alone."

My mother just told me my father didn't want me. He never did. I was a mistake child. I, Massie Block, was only brought into this world because my parents forgot to use a condom. Can we say birth control?

I stormed upstairs into my room, and slammed the door. My mother's voice came over the intercom, "Massie please stop being dramatic, and don't slam the door." I started crying. All these years I've wanted to know my father. To know if he was out there and why he left a month after I was born. I've done everything to find him. I've googled, , and asked everyone he's ever came in contact with. But they've all said the same thing.

"I don't remember the poor man. What happened to him was a shame."

My mother said he was dead. But I know in my gut she was wrong. I pulled myself off of the bed and walked over to my bathroom. In the mirror I saw a pretty girl who was 16 and more confused than ever. I didn't see my mother in me at all. I saw a stranger. One who must've looked like her father one time or another.

My iPhone started ringing and I dragged myself over to my bed where I threw my phone. It was a text message from my best friend Skylar.

Skylar: Hayy Mass(: I just had a brill idea!

Massie: Yahh? And what might that be?

Skylar: We're going to look for your daddy.

Massie: Riiiiiight.

Skylar: Dead serious.

I didn't know how to reply to that. I always talked about looking for my dad but I never meant it. I was kinda excited. Then I remembered that I had yet to reply to Skylar.

Massie: When?

Skylar: Wheneva you ready babe.

Massie: I'll be at your house in 30(:

Skylar lived by herself because both of her parents died. All she had was a nanny who only came home once a month to make sure she didn't kill herself or anything. But Skylar did fine by herself. She didn't need anyone, she was just like Me. We were both strong and all we needed were each other.

I had my luggage in hand and my purse in the other. I, of course, made sure I looked like a perfect ten. I always did. I walked out of the front door without even telling my mother I was leaving. I didn't even know if my mother cared if I was leaving. If she ever walked away five seconds from her computer to check. As I was walking outside I was Alicia Rivera coming out of her house. She glanced over at me and started laughing. Alicia thought I was the biggest loser on the face of the earth. On the other hand she's the one who weighs over a 170 pounds. No one ever made fun of her though, because her dad could take all your money away with one snap of his fingers. I kept my head down and just pulled out of the driveway. Next thing I know I was in front of my best friend in the whole wide world's house. She was already outside waiting for me. I waved her over and she hoped in. We were ready to go.

_So umm…yeah. That's all(: Please review my loves. If you want to know what the song at the top is just ask :D_

_Xoxo,_

_SammyWammyKinzz._

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	2. One and the Same

CHAPTER TWO

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

"Sky-Sky, you are officially my best friend. I'm going to love you until the day I die!"

"Wow, for some silly reason I thought you already did."

"Har-har. You know what I mean."

Me and Skylar were driving down the highway. We had no idea where we were going or where we were going to stop for the night but it didn't matter.

Skylar pulled over at a gas station, "Yo, want any sugar my home skilly for shizz?"

"Yeah, as long as you stop trying to be Lil Wayne!" I added with a laugh.

While Skylar was inside I turned on the radio and started singing and rocking out to the song "One and the Same" by Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez. That was me and Sky's song. I listened to it whenever I was feeling lost or like I didn't know what to do.

During my little jam session, I looked over to my right and noticed a very cute boy staring at me. He had shaggy blonde hair and puppy dog, caramel colored, eyes. I could stare at those beautiful eyes forever. He smiled at me and gave a little wave. I died a little inside.

I had no idea what I was going to do so I ran inside where Skylar was still browsing the candy section.

"Oh my goodness! Sky! The cutest guy in the whole wide world waved to me and smile and he's standing right outside and-"

"Mass?"

Skylar knew it irritated the heck out of me when she interrupted me. "Yeah?" I replied curtly.

"Is the guy you're going on and on about…is he that guy over there with a girlfriend?"

I looked over and sure enough, there he was. He was holding onto a blonde haired girl who was plain out beautiful.

Of course. Of course he has a blonde, beautiful girlfriend. He probably thought I was just crazy and he waved just to make sure I'm not some crazy wacked out drug ass from the padded room or something. Jeez. I'm so stupid.

Skylar interrupted me AGAIN, only this time she didn't know it.

"Mass? Are you going to be okay? I mean, this trip is about finding your dad. And besides you'll probably never see him ever again. It's nothing to worry about."

I talked in a tiny voice because I knew how right she was. "But he's so pretty, and we had spark."

Skylar giggled at me and took my hand and dragged me over to go pay.

"Olivia, when it says 25 calories from fat, that doesn't mean you, add another 25 calories to the total. And besides you didn't even add it right, 125 plus 25 equals 150, NOT 1,025."

That amazingly handsome boy was talking to his girlfriend, who apparently was a ditz.

"No, I still don't get it." She had a very high voice and you could tell she honestly didn't care.

"I would give up on you, but you're too darn adorable. Come here, I don't want to let you go." Next thing you know, the boy had taken the girl and was hugging and kissing her neck.

"Oh Derrick!" The girl laughed. She had a nice laugh.

My eyes were filling up with tears. I threw the items I wanted to buy at Skylar and ran back to the car. I'm sure I was just being emotional but, I couldn't deal with it. I can never deal with it.

_Soo…._

_*cough cough*_

_Don't hate me for not updating!_

_I will promise to update as much as I can._

_And remember that line, Derrick said to Olivia about her being adorable, that's going to mean something later……_

_Xoxo,_

_Sammywammykinzz :D_


	3. Sk8r Boi

CHAPTER THREE

**Yeah.**

**You guys don't deserve song lyrics.**

**Because I didn't get many reviews.**

**Rawr.**

It seemed like I sat in Skylar's car forever. Nothing was moving. It's like my whole world was crashing down on me. Again. And all of a sudden when I was having my emo moment my mom had to text me. I didn't even know she knew my cellular device number.

Mom: R U coming home?

I chortled to myself. Am I coming home? Of course not! Why does she even want to know? I'm surprised to realized that I left the house. What a jerk.

Me: No, didn't plan on it.

I sent my text message hoping that she can pick up the disrespect even though it's just a text message.

Mom instantly replied. And quite frankly, her reply brought surprise to my face.

Mom: I miss you tho.

She missed me? I was sure she didn't care about me at all and that she'd be happy to have that house all to herself. That's what I and Sky always thought. We would have never guessed that she missed me.

Me: HUH?!

Mom: This big house is lonely. U brought a little spark to it when you were here.

Me: Mom? Is that you?

Mom: Massie, you know I've always put you first. I never dated after your dad….happened. I made sure you were well taken care of; your college is set because I knew you were getting into Ivy League…..

I put my phone down. I can't believe this is happening. My mom never had said anything to me like this. I always thought that I was just a burden in her life and she just put up with me and gave me money so I would shut up.

My phone vibrated again and I looked down to see it was my mom saying goodbye.

Mom: I have to go, but call me later? I know this is what you have to do and just keep in touch okay? You can at least give me that. I love you Mass, Bye.

I started crying again, but not because I was sad, but because my mother actually cared. I never knew and it made me so happy that someone other than Skylar knew I was important in their life.

Speaking of Skylar, she was taking a really long time. I cleaned myself up and made sure I looked perfect (of course) and walked back into the gas station where Sky was.

And do you know what I saw? I saw Skylar talking to the jerk. Talking to the guy who broke my heart without speaking to me (how's that for dramatic?). And they were laughing. They saw me walk in and Skylar waved me over.

I walked over there, but with a glare on my face.

"Heeey Mass! So guess what? While I was standing in line I started talking to this boy right here." She gestured to The Boy. "He's name is Derrick. And he knows a place where we can crash for the night."

I raised my eyebrows at Wonder Boy over here.

"Yeah," he replied. "My dad owns a Condo complex down the street and I sure he wouldn't mind giving you guys one of our empty ones for however long."

Derrick's brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. And Sky was silently begging me to take up on his offer. I really didn't know what to say. I looked back and forth and both of them and made a decision.

"Well…only for a couple of nights. Then we have to get back on the road."

Derrick seemed to perk up at that sentence. "Oh yeah? Where are you guys going? I love traveling, I could show you some places that you MUST see."

Oops, big mistake I made there. I didn't really know where we were going. Not yet. I just thought I'd know once I get there.

Sky was about to say something but I put my hand up and stopped her before she got the chance.

"We don't know. It's sort of like….a self fulfilling prophecy. I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

Derrick looked hurt. I knew my voice had taken a snotty tone and for a minute I actually felt bad. I was about to apologize. A then _she_ walked in.

"OMG! Like, Derrick! Could you hurry up? I'm sort of…..waiting!"

Sympathy instantly gone.

Sky and I looked over to where the annoying little voice came from. Derrick just looked like he was about to hurl. Don't know why though. I assumed they were in love. I mean, jeez they flaunted it all over the gas station. Made everyone feel sick to their stomach wanting to throw something at their heads. But you know, I'm not bitter.

"Ohh. Olivia….."

"More like Duh-livia." I whispered to Sky. We giggled until the ditz started glaring us down.

"Who's this?" Olivia asked.

Derrick looked over at us. "My friends."

Olivia looked taken back at this. "Your friends huh?"

Derrick was staring at his feet now, like a little boy in trouble.

"Yeah." He mumbled. If you weren't paying attention closely you wouldn't have been able to make out the word.

"I thought we agreed, no girls for friends. I'm the only girl in your life. And you deal with it. Got it?"

Olivia who at first looked innocent and sweet, turned into a cold, bitchy devil. Derrick sighed and responded, "But Olivia, you get to have friends that are boys, party whenever you want, don't tell me where you're going and so on."

"Oh my God! Derrick just puh-lease quit being so clingy. Not attractive!"

With that, Olivia stormed out and Derrick was quiet. He wasn't the fun, playful Derrick anymore. I didn't know who this boy was.

Sky was the first to break the awkward silence (XDD awkward turtle!! –insert lame hand motion here-) "So um…we're still allowed to stay with you right?"

I shot Skylar and looked I usually saved for dumbasses. Sky quickly picked up on it.

"I mean, I know you're probably upset right now and umm…..I'm sorry that this happened..and uh, uh.." Sky was stuttering now. Trying to save herself.

"No it's fine." Derrick quickly put her stuttering to a stop. "Me and Olivia have this fight almost every couple of days now. I should be used to it."

He barely finished his sentence when I practically shouted,

"Maybe you should break up with her!"

Derrick gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

_Oh my goodness! I'm soooo sorry._

_I haven't been able to update because I just moved, and my laptop was broken,_

_And I just started at new school…._

_I might have time today to update._

_Again I'm so sorry!_

_(:_

_You guys are the best!_

_Review my loves, _

_And please, please, please, please forgive me!_

_(It is my birthday after all :D)_

_Xoxo,_

_SammyWammyKinzz._


	4. author's note

AN!!!!!!!!

Okay, stop. Slow down. DO NOT EXIT.

I'm not here to tell you that I'm ending the story.

I swear(:

All I'm doing is informing you that I'm starting a new story(:

About anything you want.

I'm going to put some choices here and you just tell me which one you'd want to read more.

Simple enough?

Option one:

Fast Forward 15 years in the future. Instead of 13 they're 28 with successful lives. Massie works for the FBI and is the number one agent (Ms. Congeniality anyone?) and now has to work with her old friends who she hates because of a big blow up they had the day the graduated that caused secrets and backstabbing. They have to figure out what's going on at OCD/Briarwood with the new leaders and reopen wounds they thought they shut closed forever.

Option two:

A sweet massington story. (Did I mention I love massington more than you could ever imagine?!) and how Dylan isn't a girl and Derrick realizes he's dating a man. Massie has to be there to comfort him when he has no one else to turn to.

Option three:

Just stop with the new story and finish the one I'm on.

Option Four:

Just do a couple of one shots.

Also!!

Requests open for any one shots for any pairings you want me to do!!

Even if I hate the pairings or the storyline with a passion.

Lol.

Have a nice day, and click the next page because I have a new chappy up!!

I lovee youuu guys to death.

Xoxo,

SammyWammyKinzz

P.S.- who's excited for March 10th?!?!?!

and how was your Christmas??

how did I make tiny font like this?!?!


	5. The Middle

CHAPTER FOUR

**It just takes some time.**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**

**Everything, everything, will be just fine.**

**Everything, everything, will be alright, alright.**

We followed Derrick back to his house. Or loft I should say. His dad owns a string of Condos all over New York. The nicer ones if I do say so myself.

When Derrick opened the door for us, his house wasn't anything as I expected. Instead of flashy lights, a dance floor, and stripper poles, it was more of a family home. Little quirks of his past here and there, but mainly pictures of everyone. He had a large family from the looks of all the photographs.

His mom walked up to us and greeted us with a hug. Which was very awkward.

"Hello! You must be Maysee is it?"

I gritted my teeth at that one.

"Umm, no actually it's Massie."

"Like sassy mom." Derrick added with a wink. I blushed.

"Of course, of course. Well! Let me just show you two to your rooms."

His stocky mother picked up our bags and just hauled them off like they were two limited edition coach purses, not a 200 pound luggage baggage.

Me and sky giggled and laughed while we watch Derrick get scolded at for helping his mother with the baggage.

"Mass, could you ever believe what we have here? It's amazing times ten!"

I glanced over at Sky where she was jumping on the bed. I, on the other hand, was being much more mature and folding all my clothes and putting them away in the closet.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door and Derrick just let himself in.

"May I please talk to Miss Sassy Massie?"

Sky squealed and let herself out.

"I'll just be in the kitchen. Tata!! Have fun you two." She left us with a wink.

I looked up at Derrick who was much taller than my petite 5'5 frame.

"I just wanted to say hi." Derrick said with a nervous blush.

"And Sky had to leave the room for that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I also wanted to give you a long speech. With rules of course. Do you want to hear it?"

I deflated a little, I thought he was going to admit his undying love for me. Well, a girl can sure dream.

"Yeah, of course I do." I said with a sugary, false smile.

"Okay, here it goes. It's in the form of a letter."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Let's here it."

Derrick cleared his throat and launched into a dramatic letter. That shocked me to tears.

"Dear Massie,

Hey! How are you? Okay, lame opening." I giggled at that which Derrick just threw me an irritated look in response. "anyways, as I was saying. Since you're going to be staying here for a couple of nights, I figure we should discuss some things. First off, I like you. A lot. I think we have something more than me and my girlfriend ever had. But because of said girlfriend, I have to pretend you don't exist and every time she comes over you must hide somewhere or leave the house. Second, I'm not going to break up with my girlfriend. Ever. Because of reasons going unsaid that have to do with my father. Third and final, I want to do something really bad, and I'm going to give it a try.

Love,

Derrick Harrington.

P.S.- I never got your last name. I figure we're on a last name basis anyways. Well, I'll stop rambling now."

Derrick stopped and looked up at me threw his shaggy, blonde, gorgeous hair.

I was confused.

"What do you want to try?"

Derrick laughed and suddenly got very close to me.

"Well, this."

Derrick leaned in and kissed me and it was the most passionate kiss I've ever received. He placed his firm hands behind my head and pulled me closer.

He broke off the kiss with a gasped breath and a crooked smile that Edward Cullen couldn't even pull off.

Suddenly, the door opened and there was Derrick's dad looking straight at him.

And the funny thing?

He looked exactly like Massie's dad.

_Okay,_

_I'm going to change something._

_Massie has a picture of her dad and she knows what he looks like._

_Does that make sense…..?_

_Anyways I'm requesting at least 10-15 reviews._

_You guys are pitiful at reviews._

_That's what I suck at updating._

_Anyways, tell your friends, girlfriends, neighbors etc._

_And maybe I'll update faster._

_Tell me what you think!!_

_Xoxo,_

_SammyWammyKinzz_


End file.
